1992
The following media in this list is from 1992. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo 1991.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Swordinthestone 1991.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1989 front.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Petesdragon 1991.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Junglebook 1991.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (1991 VHS) Robinhood 1991.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Therescuersdownunder.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (1991 VHS) Fantasia.jpg|Fantasia|link=Fantasia (VHS) SongoftheSouth.jpg|Song of the South (Europe and Japan only)|link=Song of the South (VHS) 101dalmatians 1992.jpg|101 Dalmatians (April 10)|link=101 Dalmatians (1992 VHS) Thegreatmousedetective 1992.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective (July 17)|link=The Great Mouse Detective (1992 VHS) Therescuers 1992.jpg|The Rescuers (September 18)|link=The Rescuers (1992 VHS) Beautyandthebeast.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (October 30)|link=Beauty and the Beast (1992 VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1992.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(2).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(2).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(2).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas funwithmusic(2).jpg|Fun with Music|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music Dsas underthesea.jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun.jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas christmas(2).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas ilovetolaugh.jpg|I Love to Laugh|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest.jpg|Be Our Guest (June 19)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook (July 24)|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Homealone2.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 20)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Home Video Starwars 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) PC Software Microsoft Msdos5.png|MS-DOS 5.0|link=MS-DOS 5.0 Windows31 cover.jpg|Windows 3.1 (April 6)|link=Windows 3.1 Television NBC The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (June 28)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (June 29)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season1.jpg|Barney & Friends (April 6)|link=Barney & Friends Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1987.png|Full House|link=Full House Jeopardy 1992.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1992.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune HBO/Cinemax Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (March 1)|link=Home Alone The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (October 5) Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (October 7) Showtime/The Movie Channel The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (September 26) Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (September 27) The Disney Channel Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies Mylittleponytales.jpg|My Little Pony Tales (August 2)|link=My Little Pony Tales Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Pontoffelpock_title.jpg|Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?|link=Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) The Family Channel Smbss.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw title.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Home video Peanuts Charliebrown_vhs01.jpg|He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown!|link=He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown! (VHS) Charliebrown vhs02.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas|link=A Charlie Brown Christmas (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs03.png|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?|link=Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown vhs04.png|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown!|link=It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown! (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs05.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown|link=Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs06.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown|link=It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs07.jpg|She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown|link=She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs08.png|It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown|link=It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs09.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown|link=It's Magic, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs10.jpg|Charlie Brown's All-Stars|link=Charlie Brown's All-Stars (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs11.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown|link=It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs12.png|What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown|link=What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs13.png|You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown|link=You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs14.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown|link=You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs15.jpg|Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown|link=Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs16.png|Play it Again, Charlie Brown|link=Play it Again, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs17.jpg|Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown|link=Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs18.jpg|It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown|link=It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs19.jpg|It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown|link=It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) youreinlove vhs.jpg|You're in Love, Charlie Brown|link=You're in Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) theresnotimeforlove vhs.jpg|There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown|link=There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) charliebrownthanksgiving vhs.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving|link=A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (VHS/DVD) itsamystery vhs.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown|link=It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1989vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1989vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Drseussontheloose vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob 1989vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch 1992vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Pontoffelpock 1992vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock|link=Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight 1992vhs.jpg|Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs christmas.png|We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 27)|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Barney & Friends Backyardshow(2).jpg|The Backyard Show|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show threewishes(2).jpg|Three Wishes|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes dayatthebeach(2).jpg|A Day at the Beach|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach Waitingforsanta(2).jpg|Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Campfiresingalong(2).jpg|Campfire Sing-Along|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool(2).jpg|Barney Goes to School|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School Barneyinconcert(2).jpg|Barney in Concert|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Rock with Barney Barneysbirthday.jpg|Barney's Birthday (September 2)|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1990VHS.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsALesson 1990VHS.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories BetterLateThanNever 1991VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories TrustThomas VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories These episodes came from Seasons 1, 2 and 3. Shining Time Station Tisagift vhs front.jpg|Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift (October 27) Singsongs vhs.jpg|Shining Time Station: Singsongs Video Games Mario Sml.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart (September 2)|link=Super Mario Kart Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (November 2)|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (November 17)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Kirby Kirbysdreamland1992.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land (April 27)|link=Kirby's Dream Land Music Homealone2 soundtrack.gif|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Soundtrack Album|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Soundtrack Album Homealone2 originalscore.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Score|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Score Logos of 1992 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Hollywood Pictures (1990).jpg|Hollywood Pictures|link=Hollywood Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1987).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1992).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1989).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Fox1987.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform TBS logo 1989.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr.|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite logo 1985.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Pictures Television (1992).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1992).jpg|TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1992).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Merv Griffin Enterprises (1992).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Classics (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Buena Vista Home Video (1989).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Video (1992).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1992-A).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1992-B).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video Fox Video (1991).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1990).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video New Line Home Video (1991).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Hollywood Pictures Home Video (1991).jpg|Hollywood Pictures Home Video|link=Hollywood Pictures Random House Home Video.png|Random House Home Video|link=Miscellaneous television logos PBS Home Video (1989).jpg|PBS Home Video|link=PBS Home Video View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment Barney Home Video (1992).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Strand VCI Entertainment.png|Strand VCI Entertainment Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures TimeLife Video (1992).jpg|Time-Life Video Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Currency of 1992 Category:Timeline